Rise of the Red Moon
by NicoliRose27
Summary: Jordan Wheeler, son of Jessica and Akihiro Wheeler, is faced with a bit of a problem. He is a new IS pilot when there is only one other guy in a class full of girls! He is hopelessly in love with Cecilia Alcott, but has always been interrupted while confessing. Get ready for some mystery, action, and some romance in Rise of the Red Moon!
1. Shock

Chapter 1

Shock

A young man stood in the background of the school, staring back into his past. "Well… I guess it's time to go in..." He said smiling with a twinge of doubt.

"Good morning everyone, we have yet another transfer student joining us today!" Miss Yamada said joyfully.

The students groaned, and sighed saying things along the lines of "Another one!" "Think we could get any more students Miss Yamada?" and other things.

"Don't worry this one's going to be interesting." She replied.

"So, who is this new girl anyway?" Cecilia asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm of the male gender, and I also believe you already know me Cecilia." Said the young man, walking in. He stood in front of the class and smiled widely "I am Jordan Orion Wheeler the second male to pilot an IS."

Ichika looked up at this "Finally! Another guy that is really a guy!" he thought.

"Jordan?! You actually came back!" Cecilia grinned.

"Well of course, I could never leave you my dear." Jordan said while walking up to her and putting his hand on her chin.

The other girls stared acid death at Cecilia, but soon realized he was just toying with her. "I wish he'd toy with me like that…" thought a lot of the girls there. Which was understandable, Jordan was a tall, muscular, young man, who was also very smart, outgoing, caring, and kind to almost everyone he met, almost everyone…

"Who exactly are you again?" Laura said.

"Jordan Orion Wheeler." He repeated.

"I've heard that somewhere before…" Ichika said.

"No way! Are you Jessica Wheelers son?!" one of the girls said.

"Yes, I am." He said with a grin.

"Isn't she the Italian representative contender?!" the girl asked.

"That she is, taught me everything I know, although I still haven't got the hang of this IS yet." He answered.

"You have your own personal IS?! What's it called?!" Cecilia squealed.

"It's amazing but one word..." He replied, frizzing up his hair. "Spoilers… I'll show you when we go outside."

"Save the showing off for later Wheeler, now sit in your seat." Miss Orimura said.

"Okay, Chi-Chan." He said grinning. Miss Orimura glared at him and he just laughed. "Lighten up Miss Orimura."

"In your seat Mister Wheeler!" She responded. He laughed and sat down next to Cecilia.

"Hey Cecil. How are you?" He said, smile still on his face.

"I'm good Wheeler, you?" she replied.

"I'm feeling fantastic." He said.

As class started Jordan's thoughts returned to his past with this girl, and his mind went back to how his life all started, to when his mom and dad first met.

"Okay Wheeler, you will be assigned to your dorm after class today, here's the guide to IS's that you have to read by tomorrow." Chifuyu said.

"Okay, I didn't need the sleep tonight anyways." He said, joking around.

"Good then, so let's get todays class started then." She said.

When lunch came around Jordan went and sat by Cecilia who was sitting by Ichika. "Hey Cecil. And you must be the first man in a mech right?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, that I am." he said, kind of sadly.

"Why you looking so down Remora turn that frown upside down, you know it takes more energy to frown then it does to smile. Unless you like a work out then I recommend you should smile dude." Jordan said, smiling.

"Or just keep a blank face." Cecilia said, making a blank face at Jordan.

"Stop that Cecil. You know I hate it when you do that." Jordan said.

"Wait, did you call me Remora?" Ichika questioned.

"I make up nicknames for everyone I meet. I just like hearing their response, after a while I go back to their original names." Jordan said.

"Okay, so when do you go back to their names?" Ichika asked.

"When it annoys them." Jordan replied.

"Ok then, please stop, I am nothing even close to a remora." Ichika explained.

"Alright Ichika." Jordan nodded.

"Thank you, so Cecilia hasn't gotten annoyed by it?" Ichika questioned.

"Nah, I do that because it annoys her." Jordan laughed.

"So Jordan, I've only heard them talking about your mom." Ichika said, for some reason Cecilia was shaking her head, knowing where he was going. "What about the rest of your family? Do you have any siblings?"

Jordan's face darkened "Possibly, but then again my twin brother could be dead at the same time. My Dad is abroad, investigating the other country's progresses on IS's, and my Mom is always away at tournaments, so I'm usually all alone."

"Then where did you live before coming here?" Ichika asked.

"Oh…" Jordan blushed "I lived with Cecilia and her family in Britain."

"You two lived together huh?" Ichika grinned.

"Yes, but most of the time I was on the couch sleeping." Jordan said swiftly, still blushing.

"Yeah, but sometimes you and me stayed up all night together." Cecilia said seductively.

"Oh, so that's what you two are like with each other." Ichika smiled.

"NO WE AREN'T LIKE THAT, SHE'S JUST A REALLY AMAZING FRIEND! WE WERE JUST PLAYING VIDEO GAMES!" Jordan yelled

"Right." Ichika said sarcastically.

"WE AREN'T!" Jordan screamed.

"So why did you not transfer here sooner?" Ichika questioned.

"I had to go help my dad with something in Tokyo." Jordan answered, happy to get off the last topic.

"What did you help him with?" Ichika asked.

"Under Tabane's orders all of my father's work is classified." Jordan said.

"Oh, okay then." Ichika sighed.

Jordan takes a large bite out of the pizza he made for himself by himself. "He has always been really secretive so I shouldn't blame him, I mean he is an employee in Miss Tabane's company, so I shouldn't expect any less…"

Cecilia put her hand on Jordan's shoulder and smiled at him. "Well, that's why I'm here right?"

"Yeah, luckily for me I have a very nice friend with great hospitality." Jordan grinned.

"Yup." Cecilia gleamed. The sight of her smile always made Jordan happy, he was hopelessly in love with this girl, and she was hopelessly dense. Their journey started together, and, he hoped, would end the same way. He remembered back to when his long journey began, all the way back to the meeting of his parents.


	2. Remembrance

Chapter 2

Remembrance

Jessica Sansone was a beautiful, brown haired, blue eyed, Italian girl who was always living a very luxurious lifestyle, and had a family who worked with the high Italian government. She was the kindest person to her friends and always enjoyed a challenge. She never backed away from a fight unless it was unnecessary and she never stood and watched someone get hurt. This meant she would be a great IS pilot, at least that's what her parents thought. IS's were everything these days and they had come out just days ago! And so her father thought that she should definitely have one when she took over his occupation after he passed away a year later. She did exactly that and started working with the government at age 23. The government wanted an IS representative and so they gave a presentation, saying that the first three people to make a great design and idea, and show it to the prime minister, who had to take a visit to Tabane Shinonono to purchase the IS. She already had the design and the weapons, now she needed to show it to the prime minister, who was staying at their building for a few days. "Young lady, I just gave the presentation today! You already have one?" The prime minister said.

"I've had this for a year, I started it right after…" She sniffled "-right after my father died."

"Oh… Well I'll take this to Tabane tomorrow. It seems fairly powerful, and swift, and I think you'd make a fine pilot my dear." He said.

"Umm, sir? I was wondering if I could take it myself and use my own money to pay for it. I inherited, and earned a lot of money this last year and I'd like to leave more space for others." She smiled.

"If you wish to use your own money, I'm fine with that. If people wish to do something alone then they have every right to do so." He said.

Jessica traveled all the way to Japan in her own private jet she had just learned to pilot. "Ah." She smiled "This must be what it feels like to fly!" Her happiness in flight was about to get even bigger though. It took her two days to get to Japan and she was the happiest person alive! She had reached her destination right on time. At the meeting point she saw two people, a pink haired girl with robotic bunny ears, and a black haired woman staring seriously at the other. She looked at the pink-haired girl. "You must be Tabane Shinonono." She said.

"Yup, that's me! Who are you…? Oh wait you're Miss Sansone? Aren't you?" Tabane said.

"Yes. That I am, and who is she?" Jessica asked.

"I am Chifu-" the black haired woman said

"This is Chi-chan." Tabane said.

"So are you an IS pilot too Chi-Chan?" Jessica asked.

"Yes I am and my name is-" Chi-Chan replied

"Come on Chi-Chan, let's go see her design she made just for us." Tabane smiled. The three ladies walked into a laboratory and then Jessica put her design onto the table with all her notes explaining her weapons in detail. "Okay, that's all I need, you'll be staying in a hotel close to the lab and you'll come here every morning to 5:00 at night for IS training. Your instructor will be outside waiting for you." Tabane said.

"My instructor?" Miss Sansone asked.

"Akihiro." Said a black, spiky-haired man who had just walked in. "Akihiro Wheeler. I am your training instructor Miss Sansone."

"Well, mister Wheeler, as punctual as ever. You'll be sure to learn a lot from him, he's a family friend of mine and he knows a lot about fighting with IS's. He can be very… manipulative. He was born here but goes back to his parents' homeland in Ireland every summer." Tabane explained.

"So this is my trainee? Have to say you might need a lot of work. You seem like the bubbly type of girl who just wants some guy to protect him." Akihiro scoffed.

"I am not. Not that I wouldn't mind that but I'm not." Jessica said.

"Come on, if you want protection from someone else you should just give up now, there's no reason for you to be getting such a highly defendable weapon if you just want someone else to protect you." He said.

"No, I will never give up just because some stupid instructor said told me to give up. I came here to get an IS and become stronger, and no one will hold me back from doing just that." Jessica yelled.

He laughed "I like this girl, Tabane. She's passed my first little test with flying colors. I was teasing with you girl." He walked up to her and grabbed her cheek. "You're kind of cute, aren't you?"

"Wha-? Why did you go from insulting me to flirting with me?" Jessica blushed.

"I chose Aki-kun specifically for you Jessica, he pushes his trainees to the limit but always gives them a good break. But he gives no breaks until you go past your breaking point. He says it's a play on words." Tabane explained.

"Get it? No breaks until you pass your breaking point?" He grinned.

"Well if you are my trainer then let's start training, shall we?" Jessica said.

"Hold it missy hold it, you haven't even gotten your stuff packed at your hotel yet. Always get the eager ones, as usual, you'll hate training by the end of it." He said.

The two woke up at 5:30 to do physical exercises with his other trainees and then had a 30 minute cool-down run, doing cadences all the way. The trainees spread rumors about how Akihiro was born into an Irish military family who had gone to japan, where the mother had family, to get away from a gang that had a grudge match against his father, and lost. The gang chased his mother and him out of Ireland but his father stayed and fended off the group but had to stay in Ireland due to insufficient funds. His father stayed behind also to finish off the gang. However when things were done he couldn't leave his homeland. He was born and raised here! He couldn't just leave and he had no way of finding a good job in Japan so he had to stay with the Irish police.

When his mother learned of this she was sad and wanted to be with him but couldn't take or leave Akihiro. She too had insufficient funds, and she couldn't pay to make it back so they stayed separated. Akihiro grew and became fascinated by the new craze of the IS. He studied battle techniques, found ways to make them better and he even was best friends with Tabane Shinonono herself from high school! His knowledge and strategies were what got him his job with her.

 ** _Hey guys, just wanted to ask, do you guys want me to just put everything up? I also have chapter 13 of the fall of the golden pheonix done! Lemme know what you guys want._**


	3. Determination

Rotrm

Chapter 3

Determination

Akihiro was true to his style. He worked her to her breaking point, then went a little bit farther then had a long, nice break for an hour. There was a cafeteria that was fully paid for by Akihiro himself. A whole bunch of Italian food lay there on the table behind the glass. Jessica's mouth watered, food from her home country was everywhere. It's as if Akihiro did it only for her, because she was the only Italian in her group of 10. Soon, Akihiro asked if Tabane could take their measures and report them back to him, so he could find the best way to heighten their abilities without doing damage to their body. During this measuring, she heard the others that were before her say that he did nothing like that for them, and that someone might have a little crush. There was no way that he could have feelings for her 'I mean he works me harder than the rest, is always screaming at me, and is a jerk to me! But could he be doing that because he likes me? He is pretty handsome, his blue eyes are bright, at least I think so, considering he covers one of them with his regal black hair that shines in the sun, definitely fitting of bright and shining, for which he was named.'

"Hey. Jess, come over here!" She hears from behind her.

"Y-yes Wheeler-Senpai!" She replied hastily. He was one year her senior, so she always treated him like that, as though he was her master.

"Well, you certainly do know how to both take control and bow down. You are very interesting you know?" He smiled. Her heart jumped up and down, beating as fast as it was when she ran but she hadn't run in 30 minutes! It was just when she was around him! Could it be that she was falling for him too? She looked him straight in the eyes but found something disturbing when he pushed his hair back. She looked into his eye, not eyes. A robotic eyeball peeked at her through his other socket. She jumped back in her seat.

"What happened to your…" She gasped.

"Oh this?" He asked touching his robot eye. "An old friend did this. I reckon you have heard the rumors of me being born in Ireland and about my move here?"

"I have…" She nodded.

"Well, the gang was attacking us eight in front of the lab where a family friend was, we were just visiting because my father and the doctor were old war buddies. That man was a doctor and saved my father's life. His son was a young biologist who had finished research on an eye that could replace a lost one and enhance brain capabilities. We ran away and…" His voice faltered "We ran away and I tripped and fell onto a nail that was so rusty it was like a bee's stinger. My eye was ripped out so I was led by my mother back into the lab to see if he could let me have the eye."

"What do you mean, enhance brain capabilities?" She said, trying to take the image of him tripping and losing his eye out of her mind.

"I can use my brain to its fullest. The optical cord has another cord connected to every part of my brain, supercharging it, giving me a lot of abilities that no normal human has." He grins.

"Like what?" She smiles, doing her best excited face even though she was scared.

"Like I can tell you're afraid of me, and that you have feelings for me that you doubt. Also…" He says mischievously. A black aura surrounds his eye and her hand. All of a sudden her hand moves against her will straight towards his lips. He kisses her hand without moving his own. "I have telekinesis and telepathy." He says without moving his lips. He walks away but stays around the corner to watch her.

"He just kissed my…" She says as she lifts her hand. She takes a look around to see if anyone's looking and then kisses her own hand in an indirect kiss, and then giggles.

He turns around and smiles. "I love you, Jessica."

She puts her hand on her heart. "I love you, Akihiro."

They soon go back to training and then Christmas week soon comes. On the day of Christmas Eve Akihiro asked Jessica to come to his office.

"What is it Aki?" Jessica smiled.

"I want to know if you would like to go to this restaurant with me for dinner tomorrow. They say the ramen there is great, and one of my good friends works there." He says, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"As in, a date?" She says, holding back a smile.

"N-No! Just t-to talk." He stutters.

"We're going to a restaurant?" She asks.

"Y-Yeah…" He smiles.

"Just the two of us?" she smiles.

"It's not a date!" He yells.

"Well my answer is yes." She starts to walk out of the door but turns around before she leaves she turns around, smiles and says "I'd love to go on a date with you."

"It's not a…" The door closes, interrupting him "Jeez, Jessica, well, this is why I love her."

"A date huh?" she says, softly turning around putting her back against the office wall. She grabs her heart and smiles, holding back a squeal of joy. She walked away, a skip in her step, thinking only of how the date would go.

On the day of the date, Akihiro gave everyone a day off. Jessica and him left early and started off with Akihiro giving a tour of Tokyo. She had got there about a week ago and still hadn't seen the sights of Tokyo. They had breakfast at a checkers in Shinjuku-ku, went to the Imperial Palace Garden East, had lunch at tempura Imoya, and then took a walk near the IS academy.

"This is where I first heard about you." He smiled. "I was helping to build this, doing all the heavy lifting fyi, and Tabane told me about this interesting Italian girl. A few days before she had asked what my type of girl was. I told her exactly what it was, and guess who fit the bill perfectly."

"Tabane picked me because she knew that we'd fall in love?" She asked.

"Exactly, if you want to get some love ask Tabane, she'll hook you up with someone that fits you pretty well." He grins.

They arrived at the Kyushu Jangara – Harajuku Branch and had some dinner. They both agreed, the ramen there was amazing, and that the night was amazing, they stayed at Jessica's apartment. They stayed up all night, shut the lights off, stared into each others eyes as they stripped... through the curtain as they put on kingdom hearts cosplay and turn on kingdom hearts and play through the night. What were you thinking? Pervert!


	4. Devotion

Chapter 4

Devotion

Jessica and Akihiro were together practically all the time after that. Throughout training, during breaks, over the weekends, and soon, Jessica was done with training and was ready to move on. Tabane soon came to them with a surprise. She said that Akihiro was assigned to travel the world and inspect the IS's!

"Hey, Aki-kun!" Tabane yelled.

"What is it Taba-chan?" Akihiro asked.

"I want you to inspect IS's around the world, okay Aki-Kun?" She smiled.

"Where am I being assigned to exactly?" He questioned. Her answer made his heart race faster than Sonic the hedgehog.

"Well, wherever Jessica goes of course!" She grinned.

"R-Really?" He smiled.

"Yup!" She answered. He pulled her into a huge embrace, kissed her on the forehead, and then dashed away to tell Jessica the news. He came in to see his trainees all stretching.

"Everyone, I have some bad news." He said. All eyes came to him as he lifted up his head to stare directly at Jessica. "Today is the last day for training for all of you. Graduation from this training facility means you are prepared to make the next step. Some of you are my best friends and one of you is even my girlfriend. I wish you all the best of luck, as you should for me, because, and here is the bad news for some, good news for one, I will also be graduating from working here too. I have been promoted by Tabane herself to travel around the world to spy on IS's in other countries and watch the growth of this magnificent invention. Now, would Jessica Whee- I mean- Sansone please come up to the stage?" Jessica stood up and walked up to the stage. When she got there he grabbed her hand, smiled at her, and continued. "As for my destination. I don't know yet. The only thing Taba-chan told me was that my destination…" He looked into Jessica's eyes deeply. "Anywhere that you are."

"Wha… What?!" she gasped.

"And in order for me to travel and be with you we have to do something first. Now, Baron-" He says as a tall, old man walks around the corner. His tuxedo falls around his back as he walks and his blue eyes stare into the crowd with difficulty. His grey hair sits, regal and proud, on top of his head.

"Yes master? Is it time?" Baron grinned.

"It is old friend, it is." Akihiro smiled nervously.

"Alright. Miss Sansone, if you would just come with me." Baron held out his arm showing a bright room that has a curtain covering it.

"And if everyone could just come out here with me. We are going to take a little run over to my favorite area." Akihiro grinned. They arrived at the destination in a short while after a short run to the training facilities parking lot. They all got into one of 10 stretched limousines and drove off.

-Jess- Meanwhile, Baron and Jessica sit in the room. Baron opens the curtain and a ton of silk, colorful, beautiful dresses sit there. Some are a bit too skimpy for her liking though. "Uhh… This is lady Tabane's collection. She can be… eccentric… with her clothing." Baron said nervously.

"Nah, she's the most modest person in the world…" Jessica looked around the room.

"This way, Miss Sansone, my masters' collection is this way." Baron guided her to a beautiful, ivory door. The door opens, showing beautiful, pearl colored dresses.

"Wait, Baron, this can't be right… Th-these are…" Jessica gasped.

"Wedding dresses, he bought these specifically for you." Baron explained.

"B-but… he never…" Jessica's heart started beating faster and faster.

"Oh, that reminds me. Here's a video my master wanted me to show you." He smiled. He put up a hologram video and played it for her. It started off black, but soon a voice spoke.

"Hello. Robot designate: Lima Omega Victor Echo, in short love. Commencing room scan to check if situational needs have been met. Situation: Only life signs of Designate Jessica Sansone, and Designate Baron Charles." Said the metallic, robotic voice. A red light came across the room from the ceiling, starting from one end to the other. "Scan complete. Comparing data from computer motherboard…" A whirring sound comes out of the ceiling. "Situational needs met: Commencing hologram message."

"Hey, there Jess, how's it going? So, this message is meant for you, and you only, Baron helped me make this so he watches too, if he wants too, he already saw it but with more color. So, here I go, the reason I asked for you to be brought here, with my new dress collection is because I want to marry you of course. I know that this is usually done face-to-face, but shyness is still a part of me. And I know engagement comes first, but I don't want to wait, sorry for my impatience. I want to be the man at your side, no matter where or when. I want to be with you, and only you, forever. I know that's seriously cheesy but I love you that much. I know it's only been two years but I feel like the greatest, and luckiest, person in the world when I'm near you. You are the one thing in my life I can't do without." Akihiro's hologram said "The dresses I picked for you are already paid for by me, and some of them were even made by me and Tabane… you'll know which one's Taba-chan made… Mine are at the far back, last rack. Remember when I had your measurements taken? I kept those, but Tabane had that idea, with an ulterior motive. She told me your measurements and she also asked your dress size. She did that in case this happened and I wanted to marry you. So, we, me and Tabane, bought and made these dresses for you. You choose which one you want to wear. And the wedding will be at the address depicted on the piece of paper in each one of the dresses."

"End transmission." Said the robot voice. Jessica immediately ran to the back and something caught her eye.

"This one." She smiled.

"Nice pick, Madame Wheeler. Master made that, thinking you'd like it the most." Baron grinned.

"I don't think any other would be better." She replied, eyes glowing gold.

-Akihiro-"Now if everyone would just sit still, I have something to tell you. By now you may already have guessed but I'm getting married to Jess today." Akihiro smiled. Girls, 'awwed' and clapped for him and he bowed down in thanks. "Calm down ladies. My best man should arrive soon…"

"Well, well, if it isn't good old Wheeler. The man whose life I saved. You would be f*ing dead if it weren't for me. You better be grateful you little kid!" Said a man with a thick Irish accent.

"Luke Lincoln, how's the work progressing?" Akihiro grinned.

"It's going better than yours, as always. Just kidding, although I don't have to keep secrets. I just made legs that increase muscle function through the same technology as your eye though it's also a prototype. And for the last time it's Logan!" Lincoln joked.

"So things are going swimmingly for you. Let's see, I am getting promoted and married at the same time." Akihiro laughed.

"Oh, you were always talking about Tabane while you were in Ireland, I didn't know you two were like that already. Personally, I thought Chifuyu would be a better match for you." Logan murmured.

"No! It's neither of them, not that I never thought about them like that but, never really acted on it. Chifuyu and me protecting Tabane, Me and Tabane having fun with technology and science, it was all fun but they were always busy. My soon to be wife is… drum roll ple-" Akihiro said.

"Get the heck on with-" Lincoln yelled but was interrupted by a loud scream from the girls.

"Jessica Sansone!!!" They all screamed in unison.

"Dude, how stinking stupid are you? Chifuyu told me about what you and Jessica do, every day after every practice finishes. And the way you act around her, stinking face it man, you're seriously obvious." Logan grinned.

"Wa-was it really that obvious?" Akihiro pushed his pointer fingers together.

"Dude, you are with her every day, after every single practice, you are always talking to her and just only her! I mean, you couldn't get more obvious!" Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Just because you're 7 years my senior doesn't mean you treat me like an adolescent." Akihiro grinned.

"Well it's good to see you again." Logan slapped Akihiro on the back.

"Same here dude." Akihiro smiled. As they caught up for the last time, a beautiful, golden limousine appeared on the horizon and parked up in front.

When the car pulled up everyone was in place, Tabane even showed up to be the best lady, despite all the work she had. They set up the wedding area at…

"Imperial Palace Garden East! This is where…" Jessica gasped.

"Yup, this is where we had our first date. And so I specifically chose this one for our marriage." Akihiro said in her mind as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Interesting. It was a really good idea, our boyfriend-girlfriend relationship starts where it becomes more." Jessica thought.

"And by the way, I can only speak to you through my mind, I can't see you while using telepathy." He added.

"So no bad luck for us?" Jessica asked.

"Well, bad luck will always be there but we'll make it through all of that together." He answered.

"Good, because marriage wouldn't be fun without teamwork." She smiled.

"Jess, it's time to come outside, it's time for the bride to be shown to the groom." Tabane said.

"Here I come honey." She thought. When she came out it was in a beautiful, wide, golden, and long dress, so much that it touched the ground. She walked up and looked at Akihiro, who was dumbfounded.

"You chose the dress I made?" He asked.

"I didn't see any that could've been better. Where's the preacher?" She replied.

"I wanted to do something more symbolic, I don't want anyone else bringing us together but ourselves." He smiled.

"So what do we do then?" She grinned.

"I'll read you my vows, and then we'll both do the honors of marrying ourselves to each other." He winked.

"Hurry up you two lovebirds! I have a little kid to get back to!" Logan screamed.

"Jessica Sansone, I used to believe that love was something that could only bring me down. That all changed when I met you, you became my Golden Sun, that shined my way through the darkness I used to be in, you made me who I am today, and I will always be happy to stand at your side. You are the best thing that's ever happened in my life, and even on the day of my death, I want to be at your side." He smiled. "Jessica Sansone, do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband? Who will love you forever, 'til death do us part?"

"I do." She smiled widely, tears of joy in her eyes "And do you, Akihiro Wheeler, take me, Jessica Sansone, as your lawfully wedded wife? To have, and to hold, 'til death do we part?"

"I do." He smiled.

"Then, you may kiss the bride." She puts her arms around him. He lifts her golden veil and then pulls in her head as they kiss. Baron Charles takes out a sign and puts it on the back of the car. All the girls' line up trying to catch the golden lilies bouquet, but Jessica throws it so hard it lands in Logan's legs.

"CRAP!!!" He screams as all the girls run after him. "I'm already married!!! I have an eight year-old kid for Pete's sake!!!" He threw the bouquet back into the crowd.

Jessica and Akihiro Wheeler drove into the sunset in a beautiful golden limousine straight to the airport. A few days later they arrived in Britain, but soon found out something… "Aki. I think I'm sterile." Jess says.

"Well, that's okay, Tabane is coming into town today to check on progress. If you want we could have her extract an infertile egg from you and some of my sperm and fertilize them. Plus my dad's sperm was unable to attach to a woman's eggs, so it might be my fault." He suggested.

"Oh…" she nodded.

"However, the kid can't know that it's practically a test tube baby. That would be really bad for it." He explained.

"Agreed." She wondered how he knew that it would be hard.

"Because, I was one myself." He used telepathy. She gasped and immediately hugged him.

"At least you got the chance to live, my brother…" She frowned. "My brother died in childbirth."

"Let's stop with this sob fest and agree that we both are happy to be alive." He grabs her head and pulls it into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and then lifted her up into his arms, like she was a princess, his princess, and he was her prince.

So, once Tabane came, they told her of Jessica's situation and their plan. "No problem, I can do that." Tabane nodded, and got to work, and a few days later Jess took a pregnancy test and it was positive!

"Aki! It worked!" She yelled.

"Of course it did. It was my fault not yours." He smiled.

A few months later, Jessica had some more news. "Aki, they're twins!"

"Really?!" This is amazing!" He smiled and kissed her more. Just then Tabane came in with her own news.

"Umm…" She stares down. "I came across something that is a pretty big malfunction. They are twins, yes, but they are also boys. Sorry, but you won't have any IS pilots, unless you'd like me to do the process again."

"I think that once is enough." Jess smiled.

"But, you two wanted pilots right?" Tabane asked.

"No, we wanted children, a pilot would have been nice, but a pilot child is unnecessary, fun, but unnecessary." Akihiro smiled.

"Well, alright then, I was hoping your genes would make amazing pilots that I could watch and get information from, but that's fine." Tabane said.

They soon had gone to a hospital in Britain and met an interesting family. The Alcotts were very pompous and flaunted anything they had, but once you really got to know them, they were kind, and great helpers. The twins were born 2 weeks before, but due to an unknown cause, were sick and in the nique. When they left something odd happened. The red string of fate was attached from the Alcott's daughter, named Cecilia, to the Wheeler's son, Jordan. On the way to leaving they grabbed the other's hand and didn't let go. Their vicegrip was unbreakable, and the fathers had to pry their hands away from each other. They went their separate ways and Aki and Jess left to go to Italy, and Jess became the Italian representative contender. Then life got interesting. One day the children went up to her IS, she had just renamed Golden Sun. First, Dylan touched it, and it glew brightly, causing him to run away. She watched this happen and gasped, her child could pilot an IS? But he was just a baby boy, and therefore shouldn't be able to do it? She picked up Dylan, as he ran away, but the light drew Jordan nearer. Jordan did the same and the same reaction happened but Jordan just averted his eyes. He turned around and smiled at Jess. He crawled to her and then grabbed her legs and pulled himself up to hug her legs. "Akihiro! You have to see this!" She yelled.

Akihiro ran to her "What happened?" Jordan smiled at him and crawled back to the IS and touched it again, and it activated. "No way… I thought this might happen, but there was a very low chance and it's very rare…"

"What is rare honey?" She says nervously.

"Well, when Tabane had to modify our reproductive cells to live longer, it made them twin clones of us. That caused them to have 75% or 25% of our genes. Jordan has 75% of yours, and that must include the ability to pilot an IS. As for Dylan, he has a minor chance of having it."Akihiro smiles.

"Dylan activated it too!" She said.

"Really? He has only 25% of your genes he shouldn't be able to, unless he also has the IS pilot gene." Akihiro said. Jess put Dylan down and went up to the IS and deactivated it. "Well, we have got a lot to hide from Tabane, don't we."

"What? Why are we going to hide this?" She asked.

"Because Tabane may be good at keeping secrets, but she's the one that modified the genes, she'll find out that they are clones, and therefore not really humans. And she also might take credit for it and release it into the world." Akihiro whispers.

"Oh...Right." She thinks of a life where she is not really a human, but she can't, it'd be too harsh.

So, once they got older, they trained them in the basics, teaching them the way to control IS's but didn't actually get them IS's. Soon, they went to a tournament that Chifuyu was in. Dylan, the ever curious one, saw Chifuyu talking to some people. Dylan saw a truck and jumped in the back, while the family was looking for him. Jordan saw his face in the truck's back area, and in a bag, as the truck drove away. He pointed at the truck, but his family didn't listen. They were only five, and had just finished preschool. They moved to Britain, and then started training more, and then Jordan moved into 1st grade. He had an amazing reunion with Cecilia, they knew each other for mere seconds but they acted like they knew each other for their whole lives. They helped each other when need be and were always together, inseparable until that last bell rang. Aki and Jess still traveled sometimes with him over the summer, but didn't have the heart to rip him away from Cecilia. In middle school though, they were attacked. They decided to pay 1 million dollars to the Alcotts to keep him there with them. Being around was too dangerous to Jordan, so they traveled around the world and stayed away from Jordan, so that the group, known as Phantom Task, would follow her, and not have Jordan in the crosshairs. They'd visit for every major holiday, and his birthday, but mostly stayed away. Jordan understood that he was being protected, and loved his parents, and, even though he wished that they were there more, he appreciated their love and protection. However, he still wished for one day when he could be reunited with them for more than just a week, a day when he could hug his parents without the thought of an organization trying to hurt them. There was only one thing on his mind in the case of that idea, revenge. Soon, they learned of the IS school and decide that they are going to attend there. However, before he was able to get in after he took the initiation test and almost beat the instructor, who was Chifuyu in an Uchigane, he still hadn't gotten the hang of his IS, Akihiro asked for his help and so he had to move to Italy for a while but soon returned.

 _Hey, guys, Orionrage29/NicoliRose27 here. So, basically, what happened was that was not allowing me to get on my own account. It says that it cannot be found. And I have no way of recovering the email I used. Best way I can prove it would be that one of my readers believed that I had a good hold on these characters personalities, as characters are my specialty. We talked about a story that he was planning on writing. He gave me a scenario, I said how I believed that the characters would react, and then we moved onto the next scenario._ _You know who you are, I don't like revealing identities._

 _Also, just to ask again, do you want me to upload every wednesday like I plan to, or just upload everything from my profile before along with chapter 13 of the fall of the golden phoenix?_

 _Also, Return of the fan praise section!_

4 _people have decided to follow this story. I hope that it'll be worth it for you. If you want to read the whole story, you guys can go on my first profile, orionrage29, and read the whole thing there if you don'_ t _want to wait. These people are: Cpt. Lynx, ZoDiAcKiLler315, Grimraven. V, and N7 recurit. Thank you so much for deeming this story worthy of taking a notification._

 _4 people have decided to put this mess of a story among their favorites as well. Lynx, ZoDiAcK, and Grimraven favorited, along with jmasta32. Thank you so much for putting this in your favorites among stories that are most likely better._


	5. Jealousy

Chapter 5

Jealousy

Jordan walked towards his dorm room. "So, this is it?" He raises his eyebrow. He knocks on the door to come in. A voice comes through over the sound of the shower.

"Come on in! I'm just getting finished up." Says the voice. It had a weird, familiar accent, but he wrote it off as just her being in the shower. He walks in and looks around. He sees two beds and a kitchen. The bedroom is very fancy, and even has a little wall that can be pulled out. The sound of the shower stops and he hears steps. He accidentally knocks over a folder on the desk. He sees a picture of Cecilia with another girl in front of the school, but something catches his eye. Behind it he sees a black sleeve with a cuff that was bright red and had flames. Only one other person had that picture. He pulls it out from behind and sees a picture of his and Cecilia's family.

"Hello, I'm your new roo-" He hears from behind him as the door opens. "Jordan! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, Cecilia, I guess I'm your roommate." He blushes. He closes his eyes and runs to the bed and moves the wall and sits behind it as she gets dressed.

"S-So, you're my new r-roommate. W-We'll be living, and sleeping in the s-same room again, huh?" She stutters.

"Y-Yeah. J-Just like the old times." They blush. Both are sitting down, back against the separating wall.

"Y-you should p-probably unpack y-your c-clothes." She says. They both stand up and Jordan pushes the wall back but takes another step and trips himself. He falls down and almost pushes Cecilia down too, but he grabs her and turns around so that he takes the whole fall, and cushions hers.

"S-Sorry! I t-tripped and…" He blushes, quickly looking away from her, and let's go.

"I-It's f-fine." She smiles. "T-Thank you."

"I-It's nothing…" They nervously look away from each other and then look back and laugh.

"Just like the good old days, right Wheeler?" She smiles.

"Yeah, I miss those days." He grins.

"We had so much fun, and we were amazing friends." She smiles, remembering those days.

"Yeah, just friends…" He looks down thinking of the older days in a very different light than Cecilia.

"Is everything alright Jordan?" She looks at him.

"Everything's just fine, I'm just gonna start packing my stuff." He scowls.

"Okay, do you want me to help?" She asks politely.

"No!" He snaps. "I'm fine, I don't need your help!" He starts to pick up all of his stuff and Cecilia hesitantly leaves.

"What's going on with him? Was it something I said?" She thinks as she shuts the door.

"Jeez, she's so stinking dense. What is so wrong with her head that she doesn't know how much I love her?" He thinks. He packs all of his clothes into his drawers and lies down on the bed, remembering his good times with her. The times they played together, the times they acted like they were getting married, and all those times they talked about other people. He tried to tell her so many times, but he feared that she didn't return his feelings. "When did I become the stereotypical in-love girl from some cheesy anime? It's not like I'm in one or anything." He says as he looks at the reader with a knowing smirk. Then he leaves to go to the cafeteria and eat with the other girls.

"So, you're Jordan Wheeler?" Houki asks.

"Last time I checked, yeah." He smiles.

"So you never said anything about your IS really, what is it like?" She asks.

"I'll tell you its name, but that's all. I call it Red Blood." He replies.

Ichika walks over and smiles at Jordan "How is the first lunch?"

"Don't have one, I ate a lot of Cecilia's sandwiches on the way here." Jordan smiles.

Ichika recoils at the word sandwiches "And you liked them?"

"Of course, the taste is amazing, but I must say, I'm part Italian, so if Cecilia and I got married, I'd do the cooking." Jordan blushes and quickly looks up at the sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What's with that quick subject change?" Charlotte grins.

"N-Nothing." Jordan blushes.

"Do you like Madame Alcott?" Charlotte asks.

"N-NO! We aren't anything like that, and we don't plan on it." Jordan yells.

"But you wouldn't mind that, would you?" Ichika smiles.

"I wouldn't mind it at all, I mean she is an amazing person and it's not like I hate her or anything. Her personality is amazing, and she's very beautiful, her hair is like golden silk in the wind... I mean, NO! We are just friends, and that's all we'll ever be." He dashes off. He passes Cecilia on his way back to the classroom, and she turns around to look at him, confused.

"What just happened?" Cecilia asks.

"He is totally-" Ichika says, but Charlotte closed his mouth.

"H-He is nothing, he just wanted to get back to the classroom early." Charlotte hesitates.

"Oh…" Cecilia sighs. 'That's not anything like the Jordan Wheeler I know, he used to love avoiding the classroom as much as he could, taking the longer routes that he knew would get him there just in time… What did they say to him?' she thinks.

They went back into the classroom, and Cecilia decided that she'd talk to Ichika on the way back to the dorm, she was in love with Ichika after all… Jordan, on the other hand, was going to run to the dorm room and finish the love letter he'd started writing earlier. He was always a good poet, and he was an amazing guitarist, making up his own songs and everything. He once sang a song to Cecilia and she loved it, but she thought it was for this other girl that he had been hanging out with for a few days. 'She is so stupid sometimes, she's so dense I have no idea why she hasn't floated into the stratosphere yet…' He thinks. He looks at the finished product and smiles, determined to give it to her.

He finds her talking to Ichika, her smile was amazing, her hair had fallen down, and she was holding his arm with both hands. And it hurt, a lot, to see her smile, and affection, directed towards Ichika not him. Jordan opens a nearby window, throws out the letter, partially activates Red Blood, and shoots the letter with a spike ball, shot from the cannon above his shoulder. When he turns back towards them a huge, red robot arm covers his. Sai shaped spikes cover his hand, two spikes extend from his wrist area, right behind the sai spikes. A golden half-circle sits on his shoulder and a barely visible golden light connects it to a cannon, shaped like an 'L' with a wide back, and a short bottom.

"What's going on? You've been giving off this, angry aura ever since lunch. And that looked like a letter you just threw out of the window. Is something happening?" Cecilia asks, obviously worried.

"Just-" Jordan puts his hand on her chest, keeping her away "-leave me alone." He stares directly at her, eyes nearly closed, and if looks could kill, she would've collapsed on the spot and died a horrid death. He dashed off again and immediately requested a dorm change.


	6. Resolution

Chapter 6

Resolution

Cecilia walked to her dorm after class ended with two people on her mind. Ichika, and Jordan. What was that thing in Jordan's hand? It looked like a letter, but who was it for? Was it a love letter? Was it for her? Was it a love letter for her? She was asking herself too many questions, she needed to rest, but she couldn't because she couldn't quite sort out her feelings. Was she really in love with Jordan? Was she really in love with Ichika? If the answer to both was yes then who did she like more? Who was the better person for her? Which one is stronger? Which one is able to love and protect her without being too clingy and extreme? What is she going to do if she has to choose?

"This is too hard to handle." She said out loud.

"What is?" Jordan said as he opened the door.

"It's nothing important." She smiled.

"Come on, if you say yes I'll be your boyfriend soon, I'm gonna have to get used to helping you out." He says.

"I'm not some weakling you know, I can handle myself." She says.

"I know that perfectly well, you are the elite of the elite." He says.

Cecilia glared at him "Are you mocking me?" She was not actually mad at him, she just was testing him a little, to see what he'd do.

"No, I'm complimenting you, there's a big difference. Is everything alright?" He said.

This was going really well, she should've stopped there but she wanted to up the ante and hit him in a weak spot. "No, there's something I want to ask you. Do you want to know why I didn't hear you whenever you were confessing?"

"Because of that train, right?" He says, face showing that he's starting to worry about where this conversation was going.

"No, because my brain had no time, I was too busy to listen to the likes of you! You think that I didn't have anything to do? I was thinking about other things, and I was always thinking of those things, never you!" She yelled.

"So you never heard a single word then huh?" He said. "Well then, I'll say it again. I love you Cecilia Alcott, always have and always will."

Cecilia's heart leapt but she couldn't stop, her test wasn't finished. "Well I have never had any feelings passed being just a normal friend!" She said through clenched teeth, trying to hold back from telling him that he was more than that.

"Well fine! If that's your answer then we're done, and next time I see someone bullying you like all of those girls in middle school I won't be there to protect you! In fact, I think I'll help them out!" He yelled. "Stupid. And to think I fell for you…" He clenched his fist. He'd done this before, right after he confessed to her before and she acted like she didn't hear. His anger and temper were totally volcanic and he can't stand being ignored and people not showing their emotions. He was born into a serious family who usually couldn't spend a lot of time with them because they were out doing work. And when they were able to be with them they were very hasty and never really were able to have enough time to show even the slightest bit of emotion before they left to go to work or training.

He grunted and jumped into his bed. "This is the last night I'll be in this room you know."

"What?! Why?!" She screamed. Did she go too far? Why had she decided to do this in the first place?

"I requested a room change, duh." He turned his back to her.

"Why would you go and do that?" She yelled again.

"You wouldn't understand you little pompous, idiotic jerk!" He grunted again.

She never thought that he would do that. She knew he liked her but she never thought that he'd get all that jealous of Ichika, but then it hit her. The way she smiled at Ichika, it was the same way she used to smile at him! What had she done?! "W-Whose room will you be going to?" She looked down, hair covering her tears.

"I'll be going into one of the only single bed rooms." He scoffed.

"Why are you so angry?" She questioned.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SO FREAKIN STUPID! IT'S BEEN, WHAT, 3 YEARS SINCE I FIRST SAID IT AND YOU SAY YOU NEVER NOTICED A THING BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY EVEN THOUGH YOU CAME BECAUSE THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT TO DO!" He stormed outside the room, and she watched as he left towards the forest.

"I know… I heard every single word of your confessions… I was just so young that I didn't know what my feelings were… I have noticed…" She thought as the tears in her eyes became a downpour, a waterfall, drenching the floor and she fell to her knees, holding her eyes and yelling. "I did notice! I was just confused, and young!" She sobbed. "I'm s-sorry, I'm s-so, so s-sorry!" She wiped away her tears but the flow wouldn't stop.

"What's up with him?" She hears a familiar, irritating voice coming from behind her.

"He's angry with me, that's… That's all." She said, doing her best to hide the fact that she was crying, she turned around to smile at Rin.

"Ah. A lover's spat." Rin laughed.

"We are not lov…" Cecilia stopped herself. She couldn't finish that sentence, if she did, it would've been a lie.

"You don't even know how you feel about him, do you?" Rin smiles. This could be her chance to get rid of one of her rivals.

"No, not at all. I know that there is something in there for him. My heart does start beating faster whenever he's around. And I do really enjoy when he teases me. He is an amazing guy, but part of me just…" Cecilia sniffles "Part of me just wants us to stay the same as we always have been." She stands up.

"So, what is it that makes it so you want to just stay the same way. Things like this will always happen. I'm betting that every time he teases you it hurts, because you think he's just toying, but he isn't. There will always be love for you in his heart but the pain of that love could become too much that he might think you aren't worth it. That could be soon you know." Rin says.

"Yeah, I know that all too well, but I'm still afraid." Cecilia looked down onto the ground.

"Well, he already made the first move, so you should make up your mind and make it up fast." Rin smiles.

"I know! I'm trying okay! He's an amazing guy, but everything I like about him I also like about Ichika!" Cecilia slams her hands down on her bed.

"Well, who has the least competition for you?" Rin says. Bang! Hit her right in the weak point!

"Jordan, but-" Cecilia says.

"And you have a 100% guarantee to get him if you just asked?" Rin asks.

"Well yeah, but-" Cecilia replies

"Then pick the logical choice." Rin says.

"I don't want to pick which one is easiest to get, that's just rude! My heart will do the picking and I will choose my final answer based on how I feel!" Cecilia screams. Rin stares at her for a second then walks away. Cecilia decides to get some rest, and it's not long until she's dreaming.

Cecilia opens her eyes to see she's at a beautiful house. She looks outside and see's her parent's house on the other side of the street. Jordan walks in but he looks way older than he is now. He has bigger muscles, he's taller, and he's tanner. She looks down and see's that she is also a bit taller and… bigger. "Good morning honey! I made breakfast for us, it's on the table." He says.

"Thank you honey!" Cecilia smiles. and he comes up to her and kisses her for a long time and then holds her cheek.

"Why you ever picked me over Ichika I will never know. But I love you nonetheless." Jordan smiles like he usually does. He tilts his head, closes his eyes and just smiles with his mouth closed.

Soon they are both sitting down together, side by side at a beautiful table. She grabs a fork and a knife and notices that she has a beautiful blue and red ring on her left ring finger. The gem is circular and the red and blue mix together as if they're intertwined together. Cecilia laughs, Jordan always was the one to make things symbolic.

They walked outside after they finished and took a walk along the beach together.. Then suddenly a weird IS appears and attacks them.

"Cecilia!" Jordan yells as he steps in front of her and his IS transforms into a spikier, more weaponized version of his first shift. He now has 4 weapons of each atomic lasers, and laser drones. He has two cannons instead of the normal one. He goes up to the IS and grabs it then flies up into the sky. His face appears on a screen at her left. "Cecilia, get out of there! Get away as fast as you can, I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire!" He says.

"G-Got it!" She nods.

"I love you!" He says and the screen disappears. She flies away after activating Blue tears. She sees Red Blood start to fly down to the ground and then he does something weird. He starts to spin and then he throws the IS down into the sand, and then shoots out his atomic lasers. They pin the IS down onto the ground and then start sucking the energy out of it. Then they lift up out of the sand and shoot out a large laser after sucking up all of the other ISs shield energy and completely destroy it. He looks at Cecilia and smiles once she gets to his side. But then more ISs appear and they fight side by side together, with perfect combinations. However one shoots a huge laser directly at her and she blacks out.

"Cecilia!" She hears from somewhere and her eyes open.

"Huh?" She replies.

"Jeez, it's time to wake up dear." She looks to her right and sees Ichika. He kisses her and then goes downstairs. Sh hears the sound of eggs on a pan and boiling. She gets up but he tells her to stay in bed, they're going to eat while in the room. She looks at her right hand and sees a beautiful blue and white ring on her finger and smiles. "Well, here it is."

They both sit down together and talk. She looks out of the window and sees a beautiful Japanese sunrise. They continue talking and then decide to walk by a beach. They go back home, get on some swimsuits and then he to the beach again. Cecilia sets up an umbrella and Ichika puts the oil on her, and they lie down side by side and watch as the wave move back and forth. Then the same IS from the dream with Jordan appears. Ichika activates Byakushiki and Cecilia activates Blue tears and they fight together and they show signs that they were about to win but then Ichika loses shield energy and the IS attacks, bringing him to zero and Cecilia finishes it off.

Cecilia's eyes open again and it's in the morning at school. She gets up and sees that it's very stormy outside. "Well, for some reason this feels ominous." She says as she walks outside.

She walks by a window where a dark figure can be seen in the bush. She shrugs and walks away thinking it was just a kid outside in the rain with an umbrella.

"So, this is where he is…" The figure says. "I guess it's almost time for Blood to be spilled."


	7. Rage

Chapter 7

Rage

"So today's the first day of IS training for me, eh?" Jordan thinks, looking up at the sky. Cecilia, Rin, and Houki stand there, talking and training Ichika, and he's starting to get sick of it. While Charles and Ichika start a spar he comes in with a blind fury. "Alcott!"

"Who has the nerve to call me- Jordan?!" She looks at him and then turns away and ignores him as the battle finishes.

As it ends, Jordan screams in furiosity. "That's it, fight me right now you pompous, dense, little brat!"

"What is this sudden anger for?" She asks.

"The constant ignoring, and all the stuff I've said and done, and you've never noticed!" He looks her straight in the eye.

"Then fine, let's do this, I'll show you what you get for insulting me!" She scoffs.

They go to the next arena and Jordan stands in his area, alone. "Honestly, she's such an idiot." He says out loud, not noticing that Ichika had just come in.

"Who is an idiot?" He asks.

"Cecilia, she's so stinkin dense." Jordan says, not even caring that Ichika heard his embarrassing words. "I've even confessed to her multiple times. You know, I really hate trains."

"Oh, I thought you two really were like that." Ichika smiles.

"No dip sherlock!" Jordan says and they both laugh.

"Well, seems like you're ready, get out there dude." Ichika smiles.

Jordan touches his red droplet necklace and activates his IS but is barely noticeable in the dark room, but soon, Jordan bursts into the light. " Are you ready? Or should I go into warrior mode and give you a handicap?" He says with a sidelong glance.

"You'll regret that! You shouldn't be underestimating me!" She yells. She studies his IS. The cannon is there, but not on the other side. His sai spikes are on both arms and one of his eyes is covered by a reticle attached to the cannon. Spikes travel up his arms but are segmented, like vertebrae. His feet look like a manual saw and his IS is pure red. He rushes backwards and then lets his sai spikes detach and then split into three, connected by red lightning that also goes through the middle, like altitudes or medians of a triangle. They shoot and chase after Cecilia and then Jordan's IS transforms. It turns into a ball and rams into Cecilia, making direct contact. She flies back and shoots her drones, and Jordans drones counter hers as he transforms back.

One of the spikes on the side of his hand go into his palm and a warning sign shows up on Cecilia's screen. Warning: Draining laser type projectile. The spike goes through some of Cecilia's sniper shots- no- absorbs them. A red aura shows slightly around the black-striped red spike and then it goes straight into blue tears. The aura starts glowing and getting brighter, then it detaches from her, leaving her paralyzed. The spike takes aim and fires a large blast, another direct hit. Red Blood transforms again, into a more defended, and thick, shape, like that of a medieval soldier. He takes out two swords, one shaped like a long, flat ended zweihander, with tiny spikes at the end and in big, blood red letters down from the top to the bottom, it says, "Tormentor" and then another, with a curved end and spikes sticking out of the blade. In black letters it says "Punisher". He swings the spiked one and a crescent shaped blast lands on top of her and explodes. He then holds out the flat edge sword and a huge light starts coming from it- no- coming into it, from the IS itself. A huge red blast hits her right on the chest, bringing her down to zero, making her lose the duel.

"B-But… I-I'm a representative contender! I am the elite of the elite!" She frowns, surprised.

"Well, this IS was given to me right after Ichika got his. And it had only one goal set in mind for it. This is Red blood, a generation 3.5 IS, and it was made to specifically counter Blue tears. My drones are better than your drones. My cannon is better than your missiles, and my Atomic Lasers suck out energy, like that of your rifle." Jordan looks her in the face and holds out his hand.

"Wait, your IS is a perfect rival for mine?" She tilts her head, confused.

"Exactly, there's only one way to beat me in your case." He says, looking at her with a cocky sideways glance.

"And that is?!" She asks.

"W-Well, you'd have to catch me off gaurd, o-of course." He blushes.

"And how would I do that?" She asks.

"W-well, for you, I know of only one way…" He starts scratching his cheek.

"And that is?" She looks up at him with a smile, trying to predict the answer.

"Y-you could…" He breathes in heavily, and then closes his eyes. "You could be my girlfriend!" He immediately looks away, not noticing her blushing.

"Well, I-I wouldn't mind…" She says.

"R-Really?" He asks.

"N-Not at all." She replies. "B-But, I think you should let me think about it all first…"

"I can wait for you forever." Jordan smiled and tilted his head.

Cecilia's heart jumped, the idiot finally confessed to her! Well, he had before but that train kept getting in the way. The only reason he took her there every time is because he thought it was the most secret place, which it was, where he could be alone with her, but he was always interrupted, and by the looks of the train, it was always the same stinking train.

"So, what were you saying?" Cecilia asked, just wondering if it wasn't just in her head.

"I was practically saying…" Jordan sighs " I-I love you Cecilia."

"Okay. I-I just wanted to make sure." She smiles happily. "But, if I did say yes, where would you take me on our first date?"

"Well… There's this british restaurant down the street. I could hold you in my hands on my IS and we could fly there. Like a prince escorting his princess." Jordan starts scratching his cheek again.

At those words Cecilia's heart leapt up into the air. "That's right, you're my prince. And now it's time to tell you I want to be your princess. But I-I think I'll tell you tomorrow." She thought.

 ** _Hey guys, Nicoli Rose here, so, little bit of a question. I feel like these last two chapters don't make sense a bit. Would you guys like for me to look them over and change it to make more sense, or should I stick with how it was when I posted it on my Orionrage29 profile?_**

 ** _Secondly, I wanna bring back the poll idea. I'll present a list of the ideas I had after this little bit._**

 ** _Thirdly, Q and A! I'm always open to questions, once work is over._**


	8. Disbelief

Chapter 8

Disbelief

-Jordan- That night, Jordan was totally unable to sleep. He stood at the roof to look at the stars. He decided to take a stroll into the forest nearby because it was mysterious, and Jordan loved mysteries. He walked down the stairs, deciding to not use his IS because it'd make too much noise, evaded all the curfew people, and escaped into the forest, still unable to sleep. "Why does she have to be so stinking dense about feelings?! Seriously, why is she not burrowing down into the core?! She's stinking denser than this whole entire planet!" He walked and walked for a while but soon heard something. "It can't be…" says a mysterious, stern voice.

"Who's there?" Jordan asks.

"Well, I guess it has been a long time since we were separated as children. We never even got to go to school together, we were only five." The voice replies.

"Who are you?" Jordan repeats, louder this time.

"What's the matter Jordan, can't remember your own twin brothers voice?" It says.

-Cecilia- That night Cecilia was unable to sleep, so she lay down in bed and think of her day with Jordan. Her choice of who she'd pick was already made, but she felt like she had to still think it through. Jordan was a very romantic guy, and very strong but he is also temperamental, which she just experienced first-hand, although he always goes away out of fear of himself. Ichika was very kind, strong, but seriously dense, like seriously, 5 girls, no, an entire school full of girls, have all fallen for him and been totally blatant about it but he thinks they all just want to be good friends! They both had their flaws, but her mind was made up.

-Jordan-"D-Dylan! What are you doing here?! I knew you were still alive, but what's been going on?! I missed you dude!" Jordan says happily.

"Silence, you imbecile! I came here to check up on my fellow agent, not meet up with the likes of you!" Dylan looks Jordan in the eyes.

"Whoa! What's with all this animosity? We're brothers and it's been ten years! At least give your old brother a hug!" Jordan walks over to where he heard the voice but then sees where his brother is. He floats above the ground in a dark, purplish IS. He holds two daggers at his sides and his IS has things that look like amps and audio technology, three on each arm and 4 on his legs. A cape falls from behind him and is torn badly down at the bottom, poison purple on the front and pitch black on the back. His IS's fingers are spiky claws, protruding from what looks like a sleeve. The sleeve like thing leads up to his head and a cowl covers his nose but his eye and an eyepatch are clearly visible. "You have an IS too?! Let's have a little spar then, to celebrate our reunion!"

"Alright, but it's not going to be fun and games for me." Dylan looks down, and a teardrop falls.

"Are you okay bro?!" Jordan asks.

"No, I'm not. All of my years with our parents was stolen away from me! I got no word of you or them ever trying to look for me. Every single day I was barred from meeting my own parents again. I was put under cruel training by the Germans and they even did this to me!" Dylan lifts up an eye patch and shows a glowing purple eye. "They took a needle into my eye and pulled it out to replace it with this one! The pain was coursing through my body like a wave during a hurricane! I could hardly bare through it! It was too much for me, the doctors even said I almost died! All because of mom and dad making us clones!"

-Cecilia- She lies down thinking more of her feelings. She has been with Jordan for a long time, he was always there for her. She was always protected by him but he was always just there, never limiting her. He stood by her side, he didn't lead her by her hand. He was always a true gentleman and amazing friend. She wondered what it would be like if she made it so he was more than that...

-Jordan- "We-We aren't clones. We're real human beings!" Jordan steps back, shaking his head.

"Open your eyes Jordan! There is no way for a male to be able to pilot an IS without the gene that girls have! We were created, not born! We may have been created from our parents genes but we were made!" Dylan yells.

"No! You're wrong! We are true human beings! It's just by a small chance that we both got the IS gene!" Jordan shakes his head faster, and tears start to fall. Jordan makes the first move, he shoots his atomic laser blindly and it doesn't go anywhere near Dylan.

"Brother, if you truly wish to fight me then you should fight while looking at your target, not fighting with closed eyes." Dylan explains. Jordan transformed Red Blood into warrior mode and pulled out Punisher and Tormentor. "You'd use your weakest form against me?"

"I won't use my strongest on you because you're my brother, and I don't want to hurt you." Jordan says.

"You underestimate your brother. That is not a good idea." Dylan says.

"No, underestimating is way different from caring, or have you lost all of those good feelings? What did the germans do to you?" Jordan slashes at Dylan with Punisher.

"The Germans made me stronger!" Dylan yells. He pulls out two knives and suddenly a sharp sound comes from his IS and he disappears. "This is my IS. Purple Banshee, it can use sound waves to make it turn invisible. I can attack from any direction without being be noticed, however my shield energy is also affected by the soundwaves."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jordan looked around.

"Because, it would be unfair for only you to not know what you're going up against." Dylan says as he pulls out two small knives and gets into a fighting stance as he aims his knives, while totally invisible, and prepares to start fighting back.

-Cecilia- On the other hand, Ichika was a very kind and caring guy. He was also good at protecting but not limiting, but he also was dense. She wasn't really guaranteed to be the one he'd end up with, but if she did it would be worth it. He was also a true gentleman, and an outstanding friend. Who to choose? Her answer was already clear to her, and she'd make the decision when she met her prince. "Was there really any other choice?" She thought.

-Jordan- Jordan holds out Tormentor and it starts glowing. Jordan spins rapidly in every direction and a laser blast flies all around, hitting Dylan while he's in midair, causing the sound waves to be disturbed, and making Dylan reappear. Dylan holds out his knife and a sharp noise comes from it. Jordan has never heard anything like it, and immediately grabs his ears and uses one hand to slice at Dylan in a fury. Jordan's shield energy slowly goes down as his rage goes up. He repeatedly starts slashing around Dylan, who uses his knives to block, both of them fighting with no end in sight, for each slash or jab a parry, and for each punch a block. They both keep fighting, Jordan losing shield energy to the soundwaves, along with Dylan taking damage from some of Jordan's slashes with tormentor and punisher.

Dylan starts slashing back with his knives, one like a dirk and the other like a bowie knife, he switches between jabs with Ghoul, the dirk, and succubus, the bowie knife. He returns strikes and parries blows, showing no sign of weakness or letting up, they both slash and stab at each other, at a total standstill. Jordan reverts to origin mode and grabs Dylan, lifting him up into the air. Dylan takes a while to get his arms free, and a few seconds after Jordan starts his descent, Dylan rescues his arms and starts to stab at red blood, but Jordan then throws him down and puts him into the ground. Jordan then shoots the atomic lasers at him and they start sucking his energy from him and then a blast pierces through his shield energy and hits a claw on his hand, breaking it and severely damaging his IS's shield energy.

They keep fighting in close range, and then Jordan quickly gains some distance and transforms into ball form and rams directly into Dylan, who holds up his knives for protection. Sparks fly everywhere from this violent clash, Dylan clenches his teeth, knowing he can't go invisible that takes a long time to charge back up. And even if he could, his soundwaves would immediately be disrupted. Dylan was in a bit of a bind, but his chance came when Jordan moved back, moving in for another ram to break his defense. Dylan starts up his knives, and then starts aiming at Jordan. Jordan moves all around, going as fast as he can to dodge those soundwaves. He keeps moving, slashing and retreating and eventually gets behind Dylan and slashes him multiple times in his weak spot. He was about to win even, he just need one more slash to end it, but then Dylan turns around and points his knives directly at him and Jordan loses consciousness.

"I told that underestimating me was a bad idea. You should know that this IS is part of me." Dylan deactivates his IS but something is weird. His arm stays in the IS form. "I am literally fused with it. My IS is me, and I am it. I am the only pilot who can use the IS to its full capability."

And the last thing Jordan sees is a white haired figure coming into the scene and he only hears inaudible words coming from Dylan and this figures mouth.

Two days later he wakes up in a bed, lying down on a soft white sheet. "You finally came to, huh?" Says a familiar voice. Jordan put two and two together. He had fallen unconscious and was now in the clinic, lying down, looking up at the ceiling. He sits up and sees beautiful blond hair.

"Cecilia… What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I was just checking up on my boyfriend. Is there a problem with that?" She says, grabbing on to his hand.

"Not at all." He says but then stopped. "Did you just call me your boyfriend?"

"What happened to you is the real question we should be asking." She giggles.

"I had an amazing reunion." He stares down at the bed, grabbing his sheets.

"Well, you can tell me all about it whenever you want to." She replies, seeing his obvious avoidance of the subject.

"We should be getting back to class, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, we should, but I should probably take you there, your legs may not be ready to walk that far alone." She smiles.

"You may be right." He says, putting his arm over her shoulder to get up and out of the bed. After that he walks out of the clinic door without having any problems at all.

"Umm… Jordan?" Cecilia blushes.

"Yeah Cecil?" Jordan smiles.

"I...I've made up my mind." She hesitates.

"About what?" He asks.

"About being your girlfriend…" She looks away, trying to hide her blushing face.

"And so your answer is?" He smiles.

"Oh, shut up, you know the answer you idiot!" She laughs.

"What took you so long?" He smiles, pulling her in for a kiss.

They walk hand-in-hand all the way there, without any problems and without falling out of step with each other. "J-Jordan?" She asks.

"Yeah Cecil?" He replies.

"I love you." She said right as they started to enter the classroom.

"I love you too Cecil." Jordan smiles. The girls all throw their hands up into the sky.

"WHY?! WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME?!" They say in unison.

Cecilia and Jordan laugh hysterically as they sit down. Miss Yamada enters the room, looking nervous as ever.

"Ummm… We have yet another transfer student today…" Miss Yamada says.

"Well, brother, it seems we're in the same class." a voice from outside the door says. "My name is Dylan Wheeler, and it'll be a pleasure getting to know you all."


	9. Confusion and happiness

Chap 9

Confusion

"Why are you here?" Jordan said, showing a small bit of terror.

"Well, I told you already, I came to check up on my fellow agent." He says, nonchalantly.

"Oooh are you and Jordan brothers?" Some of the girls ask.

Jordan sighs and walks up to Dylan's side. "No, he's not just my brother, he's my twin." He looks up and suddenly all of the similarities start showing. Their face is the exact same, their nose is the same, straight, shape, and their both the same exact height as the other.

The girls look up at them and blink.

They stare back at them, calmly.

The girls start to open their mouth but nothing comes out.

The boys cover their ears, predicting the future.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The girls scream in unison.

"We're twins, we were BORN-" Jordan says, looking directly at Dylan as he said the last word, although something made it seem like he wasn't quite sure, only him and Dylan knew what it was "- at the same exact time, well, he was born 20 seconds before me, so technically he's older than me."

"Actually, the reason we are able to pilot ISs because we are clones of our parents. I gained the gene for IS piloting because Tabane had to modify the gametes to keep them alive, but when she fertilized them, due to the modification, it only partially mixed and the egg was already ready to split, leaving 75% of the sperm in my half of the egg, and 25% in his. So I gained most of my genes from our father, like his strategic abilities, and he gained most of his from our mother, like her unpredictability." Dylan says.

"No, actually we were just plain born. Ichika here is proof of how boys are able to become pilots without modification! We are real human beings!" Jordan yells.

"Well, we don't know if h-" Dylan starts.

"ENOUGH!" Chifuyu interrupts suspiciously. "This is as far as this argument goes!"

"Are you trying to hide something important Chifuyu?" Dylan asks.

"No! There is nothing to hide! Now get in your seat before I make you do one million pushups without rest, if you rest you have to restart." She says, but there's a small tone of panic behind her voice.

"Fine." Dylan surrenders "Hi Laura, how's the update on him coming along?"

"It's been going very well so far, he is very polite and handsome. He's also-" She says.

"Have you forgotten your mission Ms. Bodewig?" Dylan growls, hair covering his eyes.

"No, I came here to inspect Ichika, so I made him my bride to inspect him better." Laura answers.

"Wrong! You came here to inspect his IS, not him. You are an inspector, not a husband! And if anything, he'd be the groom and you'd be the bride! I swear you are such a dunce sometimes!" he says, staring her down evilly.

"Woah woah woah! What is going on over here! Do I sense jealousy?" Jordan smiles. At that, Dylan punched Jordan out the window but he activated Ball form before he hit the window so glass wasn't able to touch him. He was able to easily get back into the classroom easily once he recovered. He laughed once he got back in. "You need to calm down dude, no need to prove to me that you are just jealous, that won't help you out a bit."

"Oh shut up!" Dylan says.

"Yes, our relationship is strictly professional, we are in no way in love with each other." Laura says with a nod.

"Yeah…" Dylan says through clenched teeth. "Strictly professional."

Jordan studies Dylan and Laura closely. "You are dense Laura."

"How am I dense?" Laura says.

"I think you'll find out soon enough, right Dylan?" Jordan smiles. He then dodges Dylan's fist.

"I don't know what to do about her right now." Dylan says.

"Well, if you want her you have to work fast, I mean she is already sleeping in Ichika's bed." Jordan grins.

"What?" Dylan glares at Laura.

"Well, that is what every bride and groom do in this culture." Laura explains.

"Yes, but that is if the bride and groom actually get married, and their feelings are mutual!" Dylan says.

"That is not how my commander said it'd be like. She said that the woman has to take control." Laura says.

"Well, she was wrong! Marriage is something that needs to be worked through together, lovers are supposed to be two soldiers fighting all opposition side by side, not some 5 star general telling a private to go out for slaughter!" Dylan yells.

"Alright! Everyone back in their seats! We'll be starting class soon!" Miss Yamada says.

"That's right, all 4 of you owe me ten laps all around the school after class. Then after you owe me one hundred perfect shots on the testing arena." Chifuyu screams.

"Fine. I think I can do that, me and cecilia have that down pat, or at least the shooting part, don't know about the running part of it for Cecilia." Jordan smiles. "Not that you'll do bad, it's just that running was never really you're strong suit."

"I know Jordan. And by the way, I say yes to the british restaurant thing. We can go whenever you like." Cecilia smiles.

"Alright, then how about after school today?" Jordan suggests.

"Sounds good to me. We'll finish up the shooting part quickly, and then go on our date." He smiles.

Ch 9.5

Happiness

They all go outside after class and start running laps. The boys have to go right, and the girls have to go left so they are only able to see each other for a few seconds. "What? Why?!" Jordan exclaims.

"Because I want you to stay focused on the run, not on the girls you love." Chifuyu explains.

"I'm telling you, our relationship is strictly professional!" Dylan says, although it's still through gritted teeth.

"Then you wouldn't mind going in the opposite direction from her." Chifuyu retorts.

"Fine" Dylan says as he growls and grumbles while he turns around.

"Somebody might need a burn heal…" Jordan and Cecilia think.

"Come on bro, we'll race to the finish. It'll be fun!" Jordan grins.

"Fine, as long as we finish this quickly." Dylan scowls.

"There will be water at the other end, we don't want to kill you, we want to teach you a lesson. Get started you little wimps!" Chifuyu yells. Jordan and Dylan run with each other, side by side, stopping every other lap to get water, which was surprising, considering the school was a mile wide and half a mile long, so each lap they did 2 miles. Cecilia ran her hardest but still took a drink every lap. And Laura, thanks to her military training, was able to withstand it for 2 laps. Jordan and Dylan both ran, accelerating at every lap, showing no signs of slowing down, except when they drank water. Even then , they kept running at the exact same speed after. Laura was the quickest to finish. Jordan finished up and then ran to meet Cecilia and she finished off her two laps left by his side. Dylan and Laura arrived at the stadium at the same time, because, while Laura had more stamina, Dylan was faster. They began shooting at the same time and Dylan, firing pure sound waves, destroyed the entire cyber target, partly due to his accuracy, and partly due to the spreading of the sound waves themselves.

Jordan and Cecilia arrived at the same time and started firing in perfect sync, Jordan firing off atomic lasers without shooting out the blaster, and Cecilia shooting with her sniper, both hitting the bullseye perfectly. And directly after finishing off the shooting with ease they walked down the road after school to the british restaurant. Jordan got a delicious shepherd's pie, and Cecilia got the fish and chips meal. As for dessert they got fish fingers and custard. Soon after they took a walk. Jordan took her to a place very dear to his family, and dear to his heart. He wished that he would have a love life exactly how his parents was, but, of course, with one of his and Cecilia's little flares. Go on a date where Akihiro and Jessica went, and then do something only him and Cecilia would do.

And so, as their first date, they got dinner, and Jordan payed for it all, as he did for a train to take them to tokyo's imperial palace gardens east, exactly what his father had done. "Jordan, what are we doing in the imperial palace gardens?" Cecilia asks, after the wonder of her face at the beauty of the Edo castle ruins and the garden stopped and took a few seconds to ask him that and listen to his reply.

"This is where my dad and mom went on their first date. First they got an italian dinner and then went on a stroll here. You know, they were thinking about rebuilding his place a few days ago." Jordan says, not saying what he was originally going to say after that, and he punished himself mentally.

"Oh really…" Cecilia says going back into her stupor.

"Cecilia?" Jordan looks at her, face redder than a tomato.

"Yes Jordan?" She says, once again taken from her stupor.

"Th- this is also where my parents got married." He says.

Cecilia blushes and covers her mouth. Jordan always looked up to his father, and still does to this day, so she knew where he was going with this, but wanted him to finish his statement.

"I-I'd like to get married here too. I want to live close to your family after, but this is where I want to get married, and there's only one person I've ever wanted to get married in my whole life. And…" He starts

"Aaaaaannnnnnnd? She looks at him, bending forward a bit so that her hair fell forward a bit.

"And that person is you Cecilia!" He says, his face became completely red, but he pulled her into a gentle but passionate kiss.


End file.
